Out of Commission
Out of Commission is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto IV if the Revenge storyline was chosen. It is given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Little Jacob. Mission After Roman's and Mallorie's wedding in the Revenge ending, Niko, who has been in mourning over the death of Kate, receives a phone call from Little Jacob telling him he and Roman found some of Jimmy Pegorino's mobsters in a building in Koresh Square in Alderney. Afterwards, the mission automatically starts as Niko goes to the two who are waiting in a Cognoscenti, and they begin to pursue the mobsters to Jimmy Pegorino. After an extended car chase and dialogue between the three about why Niko is doing this, the two eventually lead them to an abandoned casino in the North of Alderney. Niko then fights his way into the casino, until he finds Pegorino. Pegorino states that if he would've worked for him things would be better, and Kate's death was Niko's fault. He then runs away and boards a boat on a jetty after letting loose more of his guards which are killed. He then gives chase by using a dirt bike and staying on the shore. After a short while, Roman and Jacob arrive in an Annihilator. Niko then jumps onto it by means of a ramp. Once aboard he flies over Pegorino's boat with Jacob shooting at it. The boat catches fire but due to a Rocket Launcher shot so does the Annihilator. Jimmy manages to escape from the boat at Happiness Island and run under the Statue of Happiness while Niko safely lands the burning helicopter and goes after Pegorino. Niko then engages in a gun battle with Pegorino, mortally wounding him in the process. A cutscene then shows Niko confronting Pegorino as he slowly bleeds to death. Niko tells him about knowing people in the Commission and that says they thought he (Pegorino) was "a fat fucking joke", Niko turns his back on Pegorino. As he raises his gun to shoot Niko from behind, Niko quickly turns back and shoots Pegorino in the head, killing him. Roman and Jacob then show up and comfort Niko. Roman explains that now that their enemies are beaten, they can start making money freely and live peacefully. Even though Niko agrees, he is still grieving due to Kate's death. Niko, Roman and Jacob then leave Pegorino's body at the foot of the Staue of Happiness as the camera pans out to show the Liberty City skyline at sunset. After the credits roll and ends, Niko says "So this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory we longed for". Also, the player will receive $250,000 from the mission. Enemies *Pegorino Family *Jimmy Pegorino Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Roman and Jacob are waiting for you in a car in Alderney *Follow Pegorino's goons, they'll lead you to Pegorino *Pegorino is inside the old casino. Find him *Chase Pegorino *Get on the bike *Chase Pegorino. Stick to the coastline, do not lose him *Accelerate off the jetty to jump *Get low and stay close to Pegorino *Chase Pegorino *Kill Pegorino Video Walkthrough Deaths * Jimmy Pegorino - Killed by Niko for killing Kate McReary. * Several of Pegorino's mobsters - Killed by Niko for trying to stop him. Reward *The rewards for completing this is $250,000. If you are playing the PS3 version you'll get the trophy "You Won". If you're playing the Xbox 360 or PC version, you'll get the achievement "60GS You Won". Also completing this mission, and game under thirty hours will reward the player with the "Liberty City Minute" trophy/achievement. The Annihilator will also now be available to the player Trivia *The car chase scene in the very beginning of this mission is the only occasion when Roman complains about Niko driving fast. Usually he enjoys it and encourages Niko to drive faster. *If the player fails to accelerate off of the jetty on the Sanchez, Pegorino will "escape" and the mission will fail. However, if you look at his boat after you fail the mission, you will see someone exiting the boat into the water. You may follow them onto land, where you can see they are holding an AK-47. However, it is a random pedestrian, but not Pegorino. *Shortly after, Niko will receive two phone calls. One from Roman, who says that Mallorie is pregnant and if the baby is a girl, they will name her in Kate's memory. In the "Deal" ending, Mallorie reveals it to be a boy. In addition, he gets one from a tearful Packie, stating that Kate should not have been killed and that it was the McReary men who were the sinners. *Niko obviously had the opportunity to kill Pegorino when he confronted him in the old casino but Pegorino ran away. *The mission's title refers to the end of the Pegorino Family, as well as their failure to enter The Commission. *A couple of days after completing the mission, Niko may receive a call from Kate. She will ask Niko to take her on a date, as if she never died. If Niko accepts, the date will function as normal. This is a glitch. *Even if the player does not have an AK-47 their inventory, Niko will still hold one in the last cutscene and kill Pegorino with it. *There is a flying rat under the ramp when you do the motorcycle stunt to grab the helicopter railing. It is pointless to kill it, as if you do you fail the mission. *Roman is still wearing his wedding suit, even though it was a while since his wedding (Niko had time for sleep and changing clothes), Jacob is also wearing the clothes he wore for the wedding. *Two news stories run on Liberty Tree Online related to the Revenge storyline itself, one inaccurately detailing the death of Kate, and another noting the death of Pegorino at Happiness Island. *It is uncertain how Niko gets $250,000 in the "Revenge" Storyline. *The $250,000 you receive after the mission is the highest reward you can get in GTA IV (Three Leaf Clover and If the Price is Right also have this). *It is possible to dodge the final rocket that Jimmy fires but you need to be really high in the air and fly to the right near the bottom corner of Alderney. When it shows Jimmy fleeing from the boat the helicopter will be on fire even if you dodged the last rocket. *This is one of two final missions in the GTA series in which the main antagonist is not killed (the other one being Freedom Flies in GTA Advance) as in the Revenge ending Dimitri Rascalov was killed in A Dish Served Cold. *When Niko, Roman, and Jacob are outside the casino, Jacob arms himself with a Micro Uzi, but after Pegorino's death, when Roman and Jacob approach Niko, he is armed with a Pump-Action Shotgun. *If the player shoots Jimmy's boat with an RPG before entering the casino, the boat will be moved to avoid the explosion of the rocket. *If the player manages to destroy the boat (by throwing grenades onto it), the mission will fail, with the onscreen message saying that Pegorino has fled. *This is one of only two missions in GTA IV, (the other being A Revenger's Tragedy) that has a checkpoint where you can start from if you fail the mission, which is when you are hiding behind your car. *If the player blows up the Sanchez with a rocket launcher, it will not fail the mission then but when it says to get on the bike it will say the bike was wrecked and the mission will be failed. *When Niko jumps into Annihilator, if you look closely in the picture below, Roman is seen looking elsewhere and not aware of Niko's presence. And while Niko hangs, Roman isn't helping him, he just yells at him to climb up. *When Niko jumps into the Annihilator, he closes the back door. Outside the mission, the back doors are always seen open. *Packie says in his call his Ma has nothing left besides him. However, she still has either Derrick or Francis McReary. *No matter how slow the player rides the Sanchez off the ramp, it will still show Niko getting high enough air to reach the Annihilator. *Pegorino will not begin riding away on his Squalo until Niko is within a certain distance and on foot. As such, it's possible, at the right angle and height, to shoot him with a sniper rifle while he's still on the boat. This has no effect other than a blood spray and random dialogue from Niko, as Pegorino can only die on Happiness Island. Gallery de:Out of Commission es:Out of Commission pl:Out of Commission tr:Out of Commission Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions Category:End Missions